Lost and Found
by Jasper'sGoddessofWar
Summary: Jasper Niklaus Mickaelson; the name that was on the basket when the nurse opened the door. The name that was shouted whenever something went wrong in their walls. They can't understand what's going on with the boy that was left on their doorstep but they will soon come to know that they don't want to find out. Follow Jasper as he finds what he thought he was is not what he is.


**Chapter One**

"Come on, love, you can do this. Everything will be alright."

Niklaus Mickaelson stood over his wife as she went through the painful contractions that come with childbirth. She's been having contractions for what seemed like hours on end as she waited for the nurses.

"I hope you realize your son will be the most stubborn boy ever. Your mother talked to me about her pregnancy when she was going through this before her…" Katherine paused as Klaus swallowed back the urge to hit something. Ever since he heard the news that his mother was killed by a witch all those years before, he had despised them ever since. He would have shrunken back their population to extinction had Katherine not stopped him.

"She had said that you were exactly like this; her contractions didn't last so long as it did with your brothers and sisters."

_'He's just like his father already.' _Niklaus thought, smirking.

"What are you smirking at?" Katherine Mickaelson gasped heavily through the pain as she glared at her husband. "You think this is funny? I would very much like to see you go through childbirth with that smirk on your face! I am going to kill that witch for doing this to me."

"Sorry, love, I couldn't help but think about how he's so much like me already."

"If he's anything like you, I am going to really have my hands full."

"I thought you already had your hands full." Niklaus snickered and dodged the pillow that was aimed his way. It wasn't thrown with much force since she was so weak but she couldn't help it.

"You know exactly what I meant and it wasn't that." Katherine smirked for a second before she grimaced as another contraction rolled through her.

_'How do humans handle this pain?'_ She thought.

"Alright, sweetheart, just breathe. You're almost there; I can hear the maids coming down the hallway. If you can promise not to kill them when they try to encourage you to push, everything will go smoothly."

"It's not them you should worry about, Nik."

"Oh, I know. Alice has already long disappeared the second I told her the spell was a success. You should have seen her face." He chuckled.

"Mr. Mickaelson, you are going to have to leave now. It's time for that little bundle of joy to see the world for the first time." The head nurse came in with three other nurses and baskets of towels.

"I…want…him…here." Katherine panted.

"Mrs. Mickaelson…" the nurse trailed off at the look Katherine aimed at her. "But of course, Mrs. Mickaelson, if that is your wish."

"Don't ever question her again, do you understand?" Nicklaus said firmly.

"Yes, Mr. Mickaelson, I understand clearly."

"Good." He said cheerily, his mood changes suddenly. "Where do you want me?"

A few hours later, Nik held his son, Jasper Niklaus Mickaelson for the first time. He had inherited his mother's grey eyes and dark hair but you could tell just by looking at him that his features were his father's: The strong jaw line, the straight nose and full lips. Nik studied his son closely, looking for any trance of his werewolf gene but when he found none, he was both glad and disappointed. He had wanted his son to be like him but then didn't want him to be alone when he went off on his business trips. He knows what it feels like to be alone. He bent down and pressed a kiss to his son's forehead.

"I will always protect, Jasper. Remember that always."

He felt a pang in his chest at the same time Katherine; his wife, his other half of his soul stopped breathing in the other room. Abruptly standing, he slowly made way to the door of the pregnancy room, holding on Jasper like a lifeline and willing what he knew was true was not true. That, some way, somehow, he had been consumed by sleep and he was having a horrible nightmare. The head nurse came out of the door with a solemn expression.

"Mr. Mickaelson, I…" the nurse trailed off in fear of what would happen to her.

Klaus stood there for a moment. He could see behind the nurse and lost all will to live. Katherine was pale, her rosy cheeks blank of all color. The hair that Klaus always took comfort in was already beginning to lose its shine. And the eyes, the eyes that was the first thing to enrapture him, the eyes that he thought he would stare into for the rest of what he thought would be an eternity were closed, never to be opened again. He felt hands on his shoulder and let out a nasty snarl as the darker part of himself fought to get free.

"Nik, please get up! We have to leave before they arrive! Niklaus, please, let's go!"

In a flash, Jasper was in his Aunt Rebekkah's arms as he slaughtered the entire staff; the more he killed, the more enraged he became.

_'Let them come. I'll tear them to shreds!' _Klaus thought viciously as he tore the head off the head chef. The stale boy was next, scaring off the horses when he slammed the boy into the wall and tore his throat out. His yellowing eyes focused on his town and took a step forward.

"Waaaaaaaaaa! Waaaaaaaaaa!"

He stopped, cocking his head to the side. Turning, he vamped his way to the entrance of the MickaelsonMansion, leaning against the doorframe with both hands as he listened. A servant came out with a stake clutched in his hands as he rounded the corner. The servant screamed when he saw Klaus' bloodstained clothing, his yellow eyes glaring at him. Snarling, he flashed forward and clawed the servants face off. The blood dripped from his claws as he listened again.

"Waaaaaaaaaa!"

_'There it is again. What is that?' _

He was instantly plagued by sadness, loss and more rage for Katherine as he walked the halls that she decorated herself. He walks slowly though the house as he followed the noise that was familiar to him. He'd heard it before but his non-rational mind was still bent on destroying everything in sight; he had a hard time remembering anything but Katherine.

"Waaaaaaaaaa!"

He was in front of the baby before it stopped crying. The child stared at him, his hand clutching the small tufts of hair on its head. The gesture was enough for Klaus to get back to normal, his eyes back to their normal brown.

"Niklaus?" a voice behind him said.

He turned and stared into the eyes of his brother, Kollin. "Kol, brother, how are you this fine day?" He said cheerily although he was anything but. He told Rebekkah to hold Jasper a moment longer as he went upstairs to…change. He was most angry when, as he entered his bedroom, the only place where only he and Katherine entered, he noticed Kol right behind him.

"I suggest you stop where you are if you want to live, Kollin Mickaelson." He stated as he washed his face and hands in the water basin beside his bed. Kol, knowing his brother meant business, stayed at the threshold. Niklaus finished dressing, foregoing his shirt as he made his way back downstairs eagerly.

"Niklaus, listen to me." His bother called out as they entered the living room. He fixed Kol with a look before turning his back on him to face Rebekkah who was smiling down at his son. Reaching out, he took Jasper from his sister and cradled him to his chest before raising him to his chin. He took deep breathes of downy hair, pleased as it calmed him down; he still smelled like his mother.

"Nik, we have a problem. That child will be the destruction of us all. I've talked to Elijah and he agrees with me."

"Actually, I don't, Kol." Elijah's voice came from the direction of the door, his wife Elena at his side. They saw the blood but said nothing. "When you left my home a fortnight ago, telling me of Klaus' plan to give Katherine a child, I though about it and honestly I would have given Elena the same thing if she asked it of me."

Elena lifted her head from where it was on Elijah's shoulder and looked at him with love in his eyes. Klaus had a flash of Katherine's face before he banished all thought of her and sifted his gaze to Kol, who stepped toward Elijah, fists clenched at his side. "But she didn't. She didn't ask because she knows of the danger of performing such magic."

"I gave you the information of that plan if confidence, Kol. I don't think that it goes without saying that you have completely lost my trust."

"Klaus, I don't think you understand the extremely dangerous route that this plan of your plan has taken. We will be hunted down by the witch's until everybody in this family is dead, you realize that? There are people out there that are going to follow your ways of doing magic and they are going to get themselves hurt in the process."

"I assume you mean Bonnie, right?"

Kol looked at Elena, surprised but she didn't let him speak as she continued, almost growling in her anger. "Yes, Kol, she told me everything. Bonnie understands perfectly the uses and non-uses of magic and was very careful when she instructed Alice in what to do with Katherine. I bet she doesn't even know she's here, does she?"

"No, she doesn't." Rebekkah said just as angrily as Elena. "I happened to past their house on my way here and I caught our dear brother here tying Bonnie to the bed."

"You did what?!" Elena shrieked, her blue eyes darkening and the veins appearing below them. Kol stood his ground, albeit warily as the sky outside began to darken with thunder clouds and the wind picked up significantly. Elijah wrapped his arms around his wife and whispering softly in her ear. The sun came back out and the wind settled to a light breeze. There was a small noise like a laugh and everybody turned to look at the child in Klaus' arms. His grey eyes were staring at the ceiling with wonder, his mouth a small 'o'; Klaus, at the protest of his wife, had put a clear glass plate over the living room because at the time he had had a hobby of studying the stars.

"Oh, you like that, do you? Do you want to see it again?" Elena asked sweetly, advancing until she was in front of Klaus, who held Jasper a little tighter. Elena noticed this and reassured her brother with a smile. As he relaxed, Klaus nodded his permission. Elena held her hand out, palm up and closed her eyes.

At first, nothing happened then everyone gasped as the air changed. Little flecks of dust flew from around the room into Elena's palm. It swirled around like a small tornado as Jasper watched wide eyes. Elena turned to look at Elijah who nodded before vamping to the window and opening it slightly. The dust tornado lifted up and turned, broad end first, through the window. There were laughs all around as Jasper clapped his hands happily.

"Sorry about the dust, brother." Elena said, turning to glare coldly at Kol. "It was easier to do than what I was planning on doing. Really Kol, you tied her to the bed?"

There was silence as Kol and Elena stared at each other before Klaus, trying to get his mind of Katherine, spoke with a smirk. "Although it's rather interesting, I'm sure Kol doesn't want his personal life on the clothes line for everyone to see and steal."

"See and steal? I don't think anybody wants to copy Kol's old ways. They're rather…old, don't you think?" Everyone turned to see Stefan walk through the front door. He stopped to look down at the servant that lay there in a pool of his own blood. "Really, Klaus, what have they done this time?"

Rebekkah's smile turned into a full-blown grin as she raced toward Stefan and jumped into his arms. Her husband caught her and swung her in a circle, the both of them laughing. Again, Klaus felt anger and remorse; if he had refused Katherine, this would have never happened and he could be celebrating the birth of their child with her. Their son was the only thing keeping him sane right now, his scent enveloping his senses but his sister was happy so that mattered to him.

"Hello, dear brother-in-law. Back from the army, I see." Klaus walked to Stefan and embraced him in a one-armed hug. Stefan held tight for a second longer before he let go and held Klaus by the shoulders. He furrowed his eyebrows, his dark green eyes staring intensely into Klaus' sad ones.

"What is wrong, Niklaus? I can feel the tenseness in the house before I walked in. What happened?"

"Alice happened." Kol said, in hopes of getting Stefan on his side. "Klaus made a deal with a witch. He would forget about the murder of his mother if the witch helped with Katherine's pregnancy. It worked and-"

"It worked?" Stefan stood shocked as he looked, really looked at the child in Klaus' arms. "How did you do it?"

"Either you're serious and I'm going to have to kill you or you're not serious and I'm going to have to severely injure you. Do you really think," Klaus spoke with the beginning of rage in his tone. "That I would give you directions for the very same thing that killed to my wife, Stefan? That I would willingly…" he trailed off and abruptly walked away, stalking down the hallway with Jasper in his arms. Stefan looked confused and Rebekkah laid her hand on his arm to get his attention.

"Katherine died giving birth to Jasper. He went into a rage and murdered the entire staff, Stefan. I didn't know what to do; I was in the living room with Jasper in my arms as he tore through the house. If it wasn't for Jasper, he would have murdered the whole town, surely."

"Jasper…who is…is that the name of the child? I can clearly see Katherine's grey eyes and he has her hair but…"

"Klaus has his features, yes, we know, Stefan. Now, can someone tell me why that child-"

Kol gasped as something pierced his back. He looked down at the white tip of a White Oak dagger sticking out from his chest. He fell to the floor in a heap and the family went silent.

"Somebody drag him downstairs and put him in one of coffins that are in the vault. The code is 1113; I just had it changed. When you are done with that, put him back in the vault and come join in burning the house to the ground. I will take care of Katherine."

As he finished speaking, he handed Jasper to Elena and walked back down the hallway, knocking over a priceless vase. The shattering of the ceramic echoed in the silence.

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of ****Lost and Found****. In case you haven't noticed, I have completely deleted ****Never Forget You**** because I got stuck and I don't like to be stuck. Those of you that write know exactly what I'm talking about. Anyway, I've been thinking of this story for a while now and so here it is! The next chapter will be up in a couple of days.**

**Remember: Reviews = Love, people! Hugs and Kisses!**


End file.
